mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Gender switches
Gender switches are a common occurrence in fan art. Gender switching, also known as Rule 63, is when a female character is transformed into a male character, and vice versa. Mane 6 profiles Profile Dusk Shine 1 by Trotsworth.png|Dusk Shine Profile Dusk Shine 2 by Trotsworth.png|Dusk Shine looking back Profile Rainbow Blitz by Trotsworth.png|Rainbow Blitz Profile Bubble Berry by Trotsworth.png|Bubble Berry Profile Applejack 1 by Trotsworth.png|Applejack with his collar Profile Applejack 2 by Trotsworth.png|Applejack Profile Elusive by Trotsworth.png|Elusive Profile Butterscotch by Trotsworth.png|Butterscotch My Little Brony carpal tunnel is magic by koori tora.png Lets Sing Together by Wicklesmack.png|Singing the Crystal Empire Song Mane 6 images BubbleBerry Dance by Trotsworth.png|Bubble Berry dancing Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Meeting of destiny. Not bad for a rushjob by Trotsworth.jpg|At the Gala Everypony Should Know by Gig-Mendecil.png Dash v Dash Flutter vs Flutter by CapnChryssalid.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy meet Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch And One Makes Six by Trotsworth.png|Group picture Gaspwheeze by Trotsworth.jpg Applebuck Season colt version by Trotsworth.png Over the Barrel Berry by Trotsworth.jpg Butterrage by masterdragoonj.jpg Berriswainer Davinci Bubble by masterdragoonj.jpg Hiiiiiiiiii boooooooooooys by JaquelinAmyRose.png Comparisons by Trotsworth.jpg Dusk Shine and Nox.jpg|Dusk shine and a male version of Nyx My Little Pony portada para colorear by reina del caos.jpg When worlds collide by Trotsworth.png Ask Male Mane Six by chubbybunny56.png|My Little Brony logo Alicorn Dusk Shine by EvilFrenzy.png|The Prince Dusk Shine cometh Supporting Characters Profile Barbara by Trotsworth.png|Barbara. Now, maybe Spike can get over Rarity. Barbara the dragon.PNG|Barbara edited 26396 - Big Macintosh genderswap.jpg|And for some added fun, Lil' Macintosh! Profile Macareina by Trotsworth.png|Macareina Profile Macareina 2 by Trotsworth.png|Big Macareina Profile Solaris by Trotsworth.png|Lord Solaris Profile Solaris 2 by Trotsworth.png|Serious Solaris and happy Solaris Prince Celestro.png|Prince Celestro Profile Darkhorse Knight by Trotsworth.png|Darkhorse Knight Lord Nocturne.png|Lord Nocturne Prince Luno.jpg|Prince Luno Scootaroll by Marshmellow334.jpg|Scootaroll Apple Buck by Marshmellow334.jpg|Apple Buck Sweepy Belle by Marshmellow334.jpg|Sweepy Belle Princess Blueblood.png|Princess Blueblood, the love of Elusive's life Princess Blueblood by Kloudmutt.png|Princess Blueblood 2 Discordia.png|Discordia Eris by Trotsworth.png|Eris, done by Trotsworth Eris by JaquelinAmyRose.png|Eris The Chaos Has Been Doubled by Trotsworth.png|Eris and Discord meet; this can only end badly Great and Powerful Maximilian by Lukaryo.png|The Great and Powerful Maximilian Iron Claw by KathyHauser.png|Iron Claw Mr. and Mrs. Cake by Akamaru01.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake Lockheed Lightning by darknesstare.png Nightterror Nebula by StarryOak.png Braeburn or Jazz by jbrid.jpg Pish Posh by StarryOak.png Great and Powerful Trixter by darknesstare.png Gummette by StarryOak.png Alexanderite by StarryOak.png William by StarryOak.png Zicoro by StarryOak.png Snap Shot by StarryOak.png Littlepip by StarryOak.png Glida by StarryOak.png Pappy Smith by StarryOak.png Princess Bluebelle by StarryOak.png Sugar and Spice by StarryOak.png Lilitha by StarryOak.png Colt Depy by recycletiger.png Angel Cake by StarryOak.png CMC Chemical Mixture Cross by dshou.jpg Dusk Shine's mother by silvercorp43.jpg Male Opal.png The Groom to be - Bolero by animewild3.png|Prince Bolero Rainbow Blitz n Glide by rainbowdashfanselin.jpg|Rainbow Blitz and Glide Love has been doubled by rainbowdashfanselin.jpg|Rainbow Dash and Soarin/Rainbow Blitz and Glide Baby Barb and Dusk Shine by angel147196.png|Baby Barb Gleaming Shield by StarryOak.png|Gleaming Shield No one could ever replace you Barb by angel147196.png King Metamorphosis by catnipfairy.png|King Metamorphosis Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis by ghostboy100battle.png|Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis by ghostboy100battle version 2.png|Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis 2 MLP genderswap Male Cadence and Male Twilight by daeternal.png The wedding of Gleaming Shield and Prince Bolero.png|The Royal Couple Put the differences behind by xycuroisawesome108.png|Putting our differences aside Regal Splendor by jaquelindreamz.png|Regal Splendor Flavien de Los by jaquelindreamz.png|Flavien de Los Two Best Brothers playing Portal 2 by xycuroisawesome108.png We Should Work Together by JaquelinAmyRose.png|we Should Work Together Daunting Deeds amd the Caliphate's Curse by wolferahm.png|Daunting Deeds and the Caliphate's Curse Rule 63 Flim and Flam by perseveringrose.png|The Slim Slam Sisters Travelling salesfillies nonpareil by arcane angel.png Queen Syra by JaquelinDreamz.png|Queen Syra the R63'd King Sombra Donut Jill.png|Donut Jill Deputy Shining Star colt Sheriff Silverstar by 42whitegirlgangsta42.gif|Deputy Shining Star You Leave Him Alone! by AmbroseButtercrust.png The Cutie Mark Cavaliers by dw1482.png|Cutie Mark Cavaliers Diamond Dogs by atryl.png Ablaze x Charmed by chowsupr334.png|Ablaze and Charmed Lightning Powder by jaquelindreamz.png|Lightning Powder Star Sparkle and Night Light genderswapped by raincupcake.png|Star Shine and Moon Light Gleaming Shield and Prince Bolero.png Background Characters DJ Colt Z.png|DJ Colt Z Boy Derpy.png|Male Derpy, dressed up for his bride, Main Derpy. That's incestuous... Octavio by JaquelinAmyRose.png|Octavio Wheat Brew by StarryOak.png Record Scrape by staticwave12.png Topaz Shine by StarryOak.png Solaris Guards by Trotsworth.png|The royal guards Art tade Octavio and Vinny by JaquelinAmyRose.png Doctress Whooves Doctor Whooves rule 63 by pegasus drake.png|Doctress Whooves You did your best by burningicedrops.png Okay, who put this storm cloud here by heireau.png|Lightning Street And then Dinky is a colt by maquark.jpg Ambrosia and Allen by angelstar000.jpg|Ambrosia and Allen Apple Munchies and Apple Bread by angelstar000.jpg|Apple Munchies and Apple Bread Berries, Cherries, and rule 63 by applejane218.jpg Magnum and Margret by angelstar000.jpg|Magnum and Margret Pearl and Sebastian by angelstar000.jpg|Pearl and Sebastian Gender Bent Neon Lights.png|R63'd Neon Lights Other El Creador by chowsupr334.png Coming soon to a Comic Con near you by StarryOak.png Ponies with Gender Switch Hair.png|Ponies with Gender Switch Hair Genderswapped MLP G1 by JaquelinAmyRose.png|MLP G1: Dusk, Applejack, Ambush, Firebolt, Spark, and Prance Cutie Mark Crusaders with Gender Switch Hair.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders with Gender Switch Hair Hoodwink 63'd by asemd7.png|63'd Hoodwink Twilightandduskshine.png Lesson 1 by xXAngeLuciferXx.jpg See also *On a Cross and Arrow External link *MLPGenderSwap on DeviantArt A group dedicated to archiving the r63 versions of every character. Category:Image motifs Category:Fanmade character galleries